Xandra
Xandra is a female customer who made her first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Taco Mia!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Kingdom of X Loves: Tutti Frutti Hates: Flossing Xandra and her twin brother, Xolo, were born within the mystical Kingdom of X. There, they were to be raised as the next generation of royal guardians for the magical Warp Coins. Throughout the long corridors of the kingdom, these coins emblazoned doorways to every location within the Flipverse. The twins were safely cared for by the pint-sized Xeppers, who were the peaceful inhabitants of the kingdom. Following tradition, Xandra and Xolo’s royal coronation would have happened at age 10, when they would have received the royal X-Wands. Appearance Xandra has messy orange hair, orange eyebrows, and mismatched eyes. She wears a different colored eye shadows on either eye, a yellow shirt with a big black "X" sewn on the front with a rainbow collar, and a pink ruffled tutu, rainbow-colored pants, and white shoes with in yellow laces. Clean-Up Her hair and eyebrows have a brighter orange color. Her outfit was remodeled and her shoes now have black soles. Styles Style B She wears a black shirt with a purple "X" printed on it, a yellow tutu, two-toned black pants, and white shoes with deep magenta and orange accents. Style H (New Year) Her New Year costume is updated since Papa's Bakeria. She now wears a black collar and hat studded by stars and rainbow stitches. Her tutu now has stars and she wears black shoes with rainbow soles and turquoise blue laces. Style H (Halloween) She wears a costume almost identical to the one she wore during New Year. However, she instead has blue and magenta dyed hair, a white powdered face, and wears white gloves and a clown nose during Halloween. Style H (Easter) She wears a yellow shirt with a white "X" sewn on the front with a blue and pink collar and a white tutu. She wears pink and blue-striped tights and a pair of bunny ears clipped into her hair during Easter in Papa's Cupcakeria. Style B (Papa Louie 2) She wears her Style A, but it's a rainbow shirt with a white "X" printed on it and a black collar, and a white tutu. Style C (Papa Louie 2) She wears her Style A, but it's a pink shirt and pants with a black collar, and a yellow tutu. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Steak *Brown Rice *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Peppers Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion, Banana, Gummy Onion Papa's Pancakeria *Chocolate Chip French Toast *3 Butters *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Chocolate Chips *4 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Milk with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Pepperjack Cheese *Lettuce *Awesome Sauce *Tomato *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *4 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (left) *4 Wasabi Boneless Wings (right) *8 French Fries (all) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pumpernickel Bun *Chili *Salsa *Mustard *Hot Sauce *Chili *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Large Cotton Puffs Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Pepperjack Cheese *Lettuce *Awesome Sauce *Tomato *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Jalapeños *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cloudberry, Marshmallow, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry Holiday (Easter) *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Bunny Ear Candies *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Jelly Beans **Bunny Ear Candy, Cherry, Bunny Ear Candy Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion, Banana, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Three Cheese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *6 Fried Calamari *1 Tomato *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (New Year) *Regular Rainbow Gramigna *Midnight Marsala *Rainbow Peppercorn *6 Fried Calamari *1 Tomato *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Pineapple *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *Key Lime Topping *Wildberry Derps *Cotton Candy Creameo *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Long John **Powdered Sugar **Creameo Bits *Regular French Cruller with Blackberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Long John **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (New Year) *Red Velvet Infinity Loop **Powdered Sugar **Countdown Crunch *Regular French Cruller with Tutti Frutti Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Infinity Loop **Vanilla Icing **Flavor X Drizzle **Countdown Crunch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Philly Steak (top) *8 Olives (top) *6 Ground Beef (bottom) *4 Tomatoes (bottom) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with American Cheese *Light Grill *Tomatoes *Bacon *Tomatoes *Bacon *Tomatoes *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Nacho Sauce **Cheddar Topping Holiday (New Year) *Cheddar Swirl Bread with American Cheese *Light Grill *Mac n' Cheese *Bacon *Mac n' Cheese *Bacon *Mac n' Cheese *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Nacho Sauce **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **2 Strawberry Wafers Holiday (New Year) *Liner D *Conffeti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **New Year Topper *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Espresso Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **2 Strawberry Wafers Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Holiday (New Year) *Liner D *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Candle, New Year Topper, Candle *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Flavor X Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Graham Cracker Crust *Purple Yam Filling *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Apple Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Inner Ring) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) Holiday (New Year) *Graham Cracker Crust *Tutti Frutti Filling *Tutti Frutti Filling *Tutti Frutti Filling *Tutti Frutti Filling *Spiral Crust *Flavor X Drizzle (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Inner Ring) *8 Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD As a Closer, Xandra's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Salmon **Asparagus **Radish Sprouts *Sesame Seeds *Wasabi Mayo *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Rainbow Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Rainbow Yokan **Asparagus **Radish Sprouts *Rainbow Peppercorn *Flavor X Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Tutti Frutti Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! As a Closer, Xandra's orders changes with the holidays. Papa's Pancakeria HD As a Closer, Xandra's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Marinara Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Pepperoni (right) *4 Ground Beef (left) *2 Spinaches (bottom right) *6 Pimento Olives (top, bottom left) *Light Bake *4 Slices Holiday (New Year) *Hot Dog Bites Crust *PastariO's Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Cheez Puffs (right) *4 Ground Beef (left) *2 Spinaches (bottom right) *6 Pimento Olives (top, bottom left) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD As a Closer, Xandra's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! As a Closer, Xandra's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Dried Kiwi **Pistachio Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Citrus Zest **Ambrosia Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Pomegranate **Strawberry Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Rock Candy *Cherry, Macaron, Sugarplum Holiday (New Year) *Traditional Cookie with Dried Kiwi **Pistachio Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Licorice Allsorts **Tutti Frutti Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Pomegranate **Strawberry Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Flavor X Syrup *Rock Candy *Rainbow Meringue, Macaron, Sugarplum Papa's Pancakeria To Go! As a Closer, Xandra's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria To Go! As a Closer, Xandra's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular French Cruller with Blackberry Jelly ** Powdered Sugar ** Creameo Bits * Regular Long John ** Strawberry Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Red Velvet Long John with Blackberry Jelly ** Vanilla Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (New Year) * Regular French Cruller with Blackberry Jelly ** Powdered Sugar ** Creameo Bits * Regular Infinity Loop Donut ** Strawberry Icing ** Flavor X Drizzle ** Countdown Crunch * Red Velvet Long John with Tutti Frutti Jelly ** Vanilla Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Three Cheese Bread with American Cheese *Light Grill *Tomatoes *Bacon *Tomatoes *Bacon *Tomatoes *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Nacho Sauce **Cheddar Topping Holiday (New Year) *Cheddar Swirl Bread with American Cheese *Light Grill *Mac n' Cheese *Bacon *Mac n' Cheese *Bacon *Mac n' Cheese *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Parmesan Sauce **Cheese Cubes Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 53 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 16 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 46 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 26 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 36 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 65 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 46 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD: Rank 61 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 6 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 51 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 56 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Easter and Bunny Ear Candy. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with New Year and Midnight Marsala. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, she is unlocked with New Year and Infinity Loop. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with New Year and Mac n' Cheese. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, she is unlocked with New Year, Confetti Cake, and New Year Topper. *In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, she is unlocked with New Year, Chocolate Mousse, and Tutti Frutti Filling. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with New Year, Black Rice, and Rainbow Yokan. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with New Year and Hot Dog Bites Crust. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with New Year and Tutti Frutti Ice Cream. *In Papa's Cheeseria To Go!, she is unlocked with New Year, Mac n' Cheese and Cheese Cubes. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Xandra is playable in the game. She is the last customer to be rescued in the X Zone — which requires all Warp Keys to be collected. Her Special Skill is Gliding and her weapon is the X-Wand. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *When Xandra is a Closer, she usually comes in the day before Jojo does (Pay Day). *She is the only customer to order Milk with Ice in Papa's Pancakeria. **She is also the only Closer to order Milk. *She and Mindy have the same building combination in Papa's Freezeria/HD. *Her order in Papa's Hot Doggeria is even larger than Big Pauly's, making her order the largest in the game. Her order is also the only one to fill up the entire order ticket. *She is the only customer to dress differently in three holidays. *She appears in ads for Papa's Cupcakeria HD. *She is the last Papa's Taco Mia! debutant to have a Flipdeck. *According to her Flipdeck, she loves Tutti Frutti and she orders it whenever it is available. *As a Closer, her orders have certain patterns: **Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: She always orders the holiday-exclusive meat and sauce. **Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: She always orders the holiday-exclusive shakers, occasional toppings, and drinks. **Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: she always orders all holiday ingredients. **Papa's Wingeria To Go!: She always orders both holiday sauces. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is the only closer to order all 5 holiday ingredients. Order Tickets Xandra taco.png|Xandra's Taco Mia! order Xandra fr.jpg|Xandra's Freezeria order Xandra's Pancakeria Order.png|Xandra's Pancakeria order Xandra closer.png|Xandra's Burgeria HD order Xandra zps63a76d5b.jpg|Xandra's Wingeria order Xandra Larger.png|Xandra's Hot Doggeria order xandraburgeriatogo.jpg|Xandra's Burgeria To Go! order Xandra Easter.png|Xandra's Cupcakeria order during Easter Xandra Cupcakeria.png|Xandra's Cupcakeria regular order Xandra FHD.png|Xandra's Freezeria HD order Xandra Pas.png|Xandra's Pastaria order during New Year Xandra Regu.png|Xandra's Pastaria regular order Xandra Freeze.png|Xandra's Freezeria To Go! order Xandra X.png|Xandra's Donuteria order during New Year Xandra Donuteria.png|Xandra's Donuteria regular order Xandra WHD.png|Xandra's Wingeria HD order Xandra Pizza.png|Xandra's Pizzeria To Go! order Xandra's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Xandra's Cheeseria order during New Year Xandra Cheeseria.png|Xandra's Cheeseria regular order Xandra New.png|Xandra's Cupcakeria To Go! order during New Year xandracupcakeriatogo.jpg|Xandra's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Xandra N Cupcakeria HD.png|Xandra's Cupcakeria HD order during New Year Xandra CHD.png|Xandra's Cupcakeria HD regular order Xandrabakeriah.png|Xandra's Bakeria Order during New Year Xandra - Papa's Bakeria - Regular.png|Xandra's Bakeria regular order Xandra Taco Mia HD.png|Xandra's Taco Mia HD orders throughout the holidays Xandrasushih.PNG|Xandra's Sushiria order during New Year Xandrasushi.PNG|Xandra's Sushiria regular order Xandra Taco Mia To Go!.png|Xandra's Taco Mia To Go! orders throughout the holidays Xandra's Pancakes.png|Xandra's Pancakeria HD orders throughout the holidays. IMG_1205.JPG|Xandra's Pizzeria HD order during New Year IMG_1206.JPG|Xandra's Pizzeria HD regular order Xandra’s Hot Doggeria HD Holiday Orders .JPG|Xandra's Hot Doggeria HD orders throughout the holidays. Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 8.53.07 PM.png|Xandra's Scooperia/HD Order during New Year Screen Shot 2018-11-05 at 2.17.13 PM.png|Xandra's Scooperia/HD Regular Order Xandra's Orders (PTG).JPG|Xandra's Pancakeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays. Xandra's orders.JPG|Xandra's Wingeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays. Xandra’s DTG! New Year order.JPG|Xandra's Donuteria To Go! order during New Year. Xandra’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Xandra's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 6BB7AD6B-D467-47E4-8C4C-08968323CD4B.jpeg|Xandra’s Cheeseria To Go! order during New Year 47D00D7D-847B-4C94-950B-F37BC28E9608.jpeg|Xandra’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order B8B080CD-F1EF-46E7-9735-410D38F798C2.jpeg|Xandra’s Bakeria To Go! order during New Year 6F3DE019-6098-4681-B92C-B1B79365DCF9.jpeg|Xandra’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery XandraBCU.png|Xandra's old look 21.jpg Closers.jpg|Xandra along with other Taco Mia! closers InvestigationXandraXolo.png X.PNG X.jpg Xandra and Xolo.jpg Xolo and xandra.jpg Sad Xandra.png|The waiting score can only do so much to a Closer. It also makes hats stand still! Perfect Xandra.png Hallway Hunt.png Perfect Xandra.jpg Easter2.jpg Xandara happy.png XANDRA.PNG|Xandra in Papa Louie 2 Xandra 2.png|Unlocking Xandra in Papa's Wingeria, the first game she appears as a regular customer unlockin xandra.png|Unlocking Xandra during New Year in Pastaria xandra at easter.png Easter2013.jpg xandra's perfect cupcakes.png Xandrea.jpg Unlimited.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Xandra in the lobby during Easter.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Xandra's order being taken.png Perfect Cupcakes for Xandra.png Perfect Cupcakes for Xandra 2.png (Pastaria) Xandra Before Star Customer.png (Pastaria) Xandra as a Star Customer.png Xandra New Year.jpg Perfect Pasta for Xandra.png Screenshot 28.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-44-50-595.jpg x twins.PNG Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.20.23.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Xandraperfect.png Xandra perfect.png Xandra Taco Mia Perfect.png Newyears2015.jpg Xandra's Perfect.png bandicam 2015-04-04 20-12-10-311.jpg Easter 15 small.jpg hotd4.png Xandra & Xolo.png Xandra Pancakeria Perfect.png Xandra Pastaria Perfect.png|Xandra is happy with her New Year's Pasta! Xandra Kart.png 2 X.jpg|Xandra and Xolo are waiting in Cupcakeria To Go! CupcakeriaHD blog launch pic.jpg Xandra New Customer.png|Xandra's new look in Papa's Bakeria Xandra Pie.png|Xandra loves her perfect pie! Xandra clown.png 2016-03-24 224609.png Xandra Perfect Score (Peach Cobbler) (Bakeria).png|Xandra loves her perfect Peach Cobbler! Bakeria Xandra Perfecto.png|Xandra's perfect order in Bakeria! Xandra's almost perfect order.png Xandra halloween.png|Xandra love her Halloween taco in Taco Mia HD! bandicam 2016-06-26 15-21-09-276.jpg Xaverage Xandra.jpg TaylorYuiXandraDanceandGame.jpg Xandra's order.jpg TM Debuts.png Ivy Again.png Xandra perfect pie and bronz.png|Xandra got perfect pie and Bronze Award! Perfect Wings - Xandra (HD).png|Perfect wings for Xandra and Gold Customer Award! Christmas 2016 lg.jpg angry xandra.PNG XandraArcade.PNG|Xandra playing the Papa Louie arcade game Xandra hates this.jpg TheXFamilyDonuteria.PNG Anihbakhbjhsb.jpeg|Xandra's perfect St. Paddy's Day taco! IMG_0804.JPG|Unlocking xandra in pl2wba PHDTG! - Xandra Approved.png|PHD To Go!: Xandra Approved! F8D4D80C-6EB7-492E-A223-7C7FA4DAAE88.jpeg 5690D192-407A-40FE-B4DC-84CAF3B2ECB1.jpeg Xandra's Perfect New Year Sushi.PNG|Xandra's perfect New Year sushi. Sushiria - Xandra's Perfect Veggie Roll.png|Xandra's perfect Veggie Roll. Xandra will definitely visit Papa's Sushiria.png|Xandra will definitely visit Papa's Sushiria. X Twins with Koilee.jpg|Waiting for some cookie sundaes with her brother ED6691C5-EB35-4E59-B50D-6A548D67BF52.png Lunar Xandra.jpg Oh noes.jpg|D I S S A P O I N T IMG_0202.PNG IMG_0279.PNG 1AD8D711-F4ED-4976-A636-176EEDF119EC.png|❤️❤️ Xandra in small Cupcakeria HD promo.png IMG_0473.PNG|Christmas IMG 0421.PNG IMG_0598.PNG|Summer Luau IMG 0773.PNG IMG_0919 xandra.PNG IMG_1175.PNG Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 3.31.39 AM.png Xandra in the Flipline's Cover.jpg Xandra Perfect Sundee.png Xandra Nervous.png Angry Xandra.png Xandra Not Pleased.png IMG_2351.PNG|Before the holidays... IMG_1689.PNG xtwins in griller stadium.jpg|Xandra and Xolo in Griller Stadium xandra in griller stadium.jpg|Xandra watching alone IMG_2557.PNG IMG_1691.PNG xandraprof.jpg εικόνα_Viber_2019-06-23_15-19-33.jpg Xandra Finger Point.png|Xandra is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_4863.PNG The X Twins.png Edna and The X Twins.png Carlo and Xandra.png Xandra and Cherissa.png Screen Shot 2019-08-13 at 22.47.23.png|Xandra with her foster mother 11479729-9970-4EDF-A631-C83F6922E701.jpeg EF000160-9F4B-4A3E-A2DD-0D1EE1EE450D.png 493548A3-364A-4678-A510-C4112301A5BD.png Doan and Xandra.png 1C3205D7-793F-4D63-85B2-761B1D1198F9.jpeg Xandra and Rudy.png Xandra and Captain Cori.png IMG 5398.PNG|Edna, Xandra, and Xolo all found in one photo. Xandra and Cameo.png Perfect4.jpg tperfect43.jpg perfect70.jpg|A perfect Peach Cobbler for Xandra! xandra rescued.jpg|Xandra saved in PL2 Fan Art Xandra V2.PNG|Eightball re-tackles making a Xandra edit Xandra (I have no idea how to tutus).PNG|Another sprite edit by EightballPixels ChibiMaker xandra.jpg|Xandra Chibi Maker Edna, Xandra, Ximenez and Xolo.PNG X-WandXandra.png|By Papl pixel xandra.png|By LavenderSunset Ednano.png|With a Almei's Viktor made by Almei itxandra.png|By birthday-cake-oreos Xmasfamilies DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna Disproportional Beauty.png|By magicmusic Xandra Chibi.jpg|Chibi Xandra by Rafael54425 Xandra LEGO.png|Xandra LEGO by Rafael54425 XoloandXandrabyLemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 xoloxandraedna.png|By aronora Xandra Chibi update.jpg|Xandra Chibi Maker Xandra Chibi Style B.jpg|Xandra Chibi Maker Style B Xandra Chibi Style H Halloween.jpg|Xandra Chibi Maker Style H (Halloween) Xandra Chibi Style H New Year.jpg|Xandra Chibi Maker Style H (New Year) IMG_1974.JPG|By OrangeFloat813 Xandra by Anutohka123.jpg|By Anutohka123 Flipline - Xandra.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Johnny Xandra Jojo by 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Xandra_and_Radlynn_by_DTLRaposa-fan-2003.jpg|By DTLRaposa-fan-2003 Tohru Xandra Lisa Mindy by luthien black.jpg|By luthien black Xandra_by_letsplay21.jpg|By letsplay21 Taco Mia Closers by OrangeMonkey15.jpg|By OrangeMonkey15 Xandra_Xolo_by_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Xandra Santa Xolo by 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Xolo_Xandra_by_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Xandra_Xolo_Xeppers_by_Mannievelous.jpg|By Mannievelous Xinder.jpg|By: Masterafly es:Xandra no:Xandra pl:Xandra Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Closers Category:X Characters